Robotics (GH2)
In GH2, Robotics is a talent. To buy it you need Science at level 5. It allows you to build robots, which may be either "pets" that follow you around, carry things, and fight, or "sentient", which are effectively lancemates (i.e. do all of the above plus pilot mecha). To build a robot, apply the robotics skill. You will be prompted to select up to ten pieces of equipment which you will build into the robot. Be warned that there is no way to unselect a piece of equipment. These pieces supply "Build Points", "Armor Points", "Computer Points", and "Power Points". Based on the number of points and kind of equipment you supply, you will be offered a list of forms the robot can have. You will then construct a robot whose statistics are computed based on your Science skill and the number of points of each kind available. If the robot's Charm is greater than one it will be sentient. Each form has basic statistics and abilities. When you build a robot, you do one skill roll against your Science skill. The result is compared to each statistic of the desired form in turn, and any deficit is paid for, costing 15 Build Points for each unit you come up short. (If your skill roll is >10 then each stat will be raised by your skill roll -7, divided by 2.) If you still have Build Points left at the end of this, your robot build was successful. Any points you have left earn the robot "perks". Armor points raise the form's body stat and/or vitality skill and define the robot's armor level. Computer points raise the robot's perception, craft, or knowledge, or give the robot a new random skill. Power points raise the robot's reflexes, speed, or ego. A robot's armor value is limited by the robot's size, and robots all get certain basic skills. Intelligent robots all get mecha piloting skills, plus they get personality traits (based on yours). Building a robot costs 10 MP. Points Build points are obtained from power supplies and computers (25 times the class), and armor (max damage plus armor rating plus weight). You also get the build points for each subcomponent. You also obtain build points from repair fuel, but the kinds of repair fuel you can use are very limited. Certain other items - musical instruments, for example - can also be used. Armor points are obtained from armor (max damage/10 plus armor value). Computer points are obtained from computers; a Class V computer gives you V points. Power points are obtained from power supplies; a class V power supply gives you V points. Forms To be able to build a form of robot you need a number of build points at least ten times the total of all its stats. If the form is sentient, you also need a skill level of at least 11. If the robot has high stats, you need special materials: one per two points of stat over four (plus one computer point for each level of charm over 1). You also need a skill level equal to its highest stat, or if sentient equal to the maximum of 11 or its highest stat plus three. The available forms are specified in the config files, and currently are: Good robot fuel * Data Bracelet: 6 CP, 1 PP, 150 BP * Industrial Powerpack: 10 PP, 262BP * Power cell 150: 6 PP, 150 BP * Hazard vest: 15 AP, 22 BP * Large shield: 36 AP, 41 BP * Boarding Claw: 26AP, 90BP Despite Data Bracelets and Data Visors having the same statistics, the data bracelet gives many more points. Also of note: a MultiScanner gives you +3 Science (when equipped?), but this doesn't seem to affect the robots you build. Category:Talents